QCW-05
The QCW-05 (Chinese: 05式微声冲锋枪; pinyin: 05 Shì Wēishēng Chōngfēngqiāng; literally: Type 05 Suppressed Submachine Gun) is a Chinese submachine gun, originally designed in the late 1990s and intended to replace the Type 85 SMG. History The QCW-05 submachine gun was a joint development between the PLA's 208 Research Institute and Jian She Group. This design won the Compact Submachine gun trials initiated by PLA in early 1990s, and is intended to replace earlier weapons in service with PLA, such as Type 85 silenced submachine gun. Ergonomically and operationally, the weapon was designed to feel familiar to soldiers who had already trained with the QBZ-95 assault rifle. The QCW-05 has not been exported outside of China and has only seen service with Chinese military and naval units. It has been issued to Chinese peacekeeping contingents operating in South Sudan. In 2005, Jian She unveiled an export version, then known as the JS 9mm, chambered for 9×19mm. This model has been adopted by Chinese SWAT units, although it has yet to see sales outside of China. Design Details The QCW-05 submachine gun is blowback operated weapon that fires from open bolt. The gun is made in bullpup configuration, with compact aluminium receiver and separate polymer shoulder stock/housing and pistol grip/trigger units. The QCW-05 fires a 5.8x21mm DAP92-5.8 cartridge, and features a 50 round removable magazine. Its maximum effective range is 150-200m. The submachine gun is a bullpup design and can be fired in single shots of in fully-automatic mode. The fire mode selector switch is located above the pistol grip, and can be set to safe, semi-automatic and fully-automatic. The charging handle is located at the top of the receiver, inside the carrying handle on QCW-05 submachine guns, and on the right side on the JS 9mm submachine gun. Both weapons also fitted with automated grip safety. Despite the bullpup design, ejection is possible only to the right side, so firing from the left shoulder is seems to be impossible or at least dangerous for the shooter. QCW-05 submachine guns are fitted with open sights and with proprietary scope mounts at the top of carrying handle; JS submachine guns have no open sights and fitted with Picatinny rail at the top of the receiver which can accept various types of sighting equipment. Either weapon can be equipped with detachable optional silencer. Military issue QCW-05 submachine guns are fed from proprietary four-row box magazines that hold 50 rounds of 5.8mm ammunition; JS submachine guns use two-row 30-round box magazines compatible with the Heckler & Koch MP5. Variants *'QCW-05' - (Chinese: 轻武器-冲锋—微声 2005; pinyin: Qīngwuqi Chōngfēng Wēishēng; literally: Light weapon, assault, suppressed, 2005) Original variant. The QCW-05 is chambered for both the armor-piercing DAP92 cartridge and the subsonic DCV05 cartridge (both 5.8x21mm), and is fitted with a removable suppressor. The QCW-05 has been issued to Chinese security forces, including the Ministry of Public Security, the People's Liberation Army, and special forces units. * QCQ-05 - This designation is given to QCW-05s issued without suppressors. Attaching a suppressor to a QCQ-05 will turn it into a QCW-05, as they are exactly the same weapon. *'CS/LS2' - Export/police variant, originally known as the JS 9mm, designed in 2004 and unveiled at CIPATE 2005. The CS/LS2 is chambered in 9x19mm and is equipped with picatinny rails to mount scopes and laser sights, but is internally similar to the QCW-05. It is offered with a detachable suppressor. Originally the CS/LS2 cocked from the left side of the receiver, but newer models have an ambidextrous cocking handle. It is currently in use by some Chinese police forces. Gallery Type 05 prototype.png|CS/LS2 prototype model References *Modern Firearms *FirearmsWorld *JS 9 submachine gun at CIPATE 2005 *https://youtu.be/ZgJ7_XoaRto Category:Submachine guns Category:Bullpup